


Like A Good Neighbour Would

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I tried my best, Inspired by a prompt, have fun reading i guess lol, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Prompt:“We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall.”Basically, SuA comes home late and just as she's about to sleep she hears her next door neighbour crying and tries to cheer her up.





	Like A Good Neighbour Would

**Author's Note:**

> hey~

It’s well past midnight and all Bora wants to do is dive into her bed, bundle up in her blankets and get a good night’s rest after practicing her new dance routine for the past five hours non-stop.

 

She fumbles for a few seconds trying to unlock the door to her apartment while trying not to drop her duffel bag due to exhaustion. Before she goes into her apartment she glances at her next-door neighbour’s door wondering if she was already sleeping. Probably.

 

Once inside her apartment and after locking the door, she drops her bag carelessly on the ground wincing slightly when she hears the tell-tale sound of something cracking.

 

“I’ll deal with that in the morning,” Bora mutters as she makes a beeline for her shower all while shedding her clothes at a rapid pace to get the task over and done with.

 

Bora still feels exhausted when she finishes her shower but at least she still has enough energy to dry her hair. With her hair dry and body clean of sweat, she slips into her bed and turns off the light ready to get her much desired slumber.

 

Bora barely starts sleeping when she hears a sniffle. At first, she thinks her exhaustion is making her hear things, so she brushes it off and burrows deeper under the covers to get warmer. She only sleeps for five minutes before she hears the sniffle again only this time it’s accompanied with a loud thump that causes Bora’s eyes to shoot wide open.

 

She sits up and leans on her headboard and turns to the wall on her left just in time to hear the sniffle again. The thing with some of the apartment walls in the building, is that they are ridiculously thin, thin enough to hear your neighbour curse as their toe hits the wall, thin enough to hear a lovers’ spat, thin enough to hear snoring and definitely thin enough to hear your neighbour crying at…Bora glances at her alarm clock…two in the morning.

 

Bora scoots closer to the wall and lets her head rest on it carefully and lightly knocks three times on the wall to get her neighbour’s attention.

 

“Siyeon?” The sniffling stops for a while as the sound of rustling covers and slight creaking of a bed fills the silence and Bora can tell Siyeon has also moved closer to the wall in the same position as Bora since they’ve done this a million times, the talking through the walls not Siyeon crying in the middle of the night.

 

“Are you okay?” Bora asks carefully trying not to make Siyeon start crying again. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I-I don’t know, it’s pretty late. Didn’t you have dance practice tonight?” Siyeon voice is a bit higher than normal which gives Bora even more incentive to try and make Siyeon feel better. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

Bora chuckles lightly knowing very well if she doesn’t sleep soon she’ll be in zombie mode the entirety of the next day but for her neighbour…for Siyeon, she figures it’s a sacrifice she’s willing to pay.

 

“Nah, I’m not tired. Just took a shower and I feel like I can go hiking,” Bora assures while laughing lightly and soon Siyeon is laughing along with her.

 

“You were always a terrible liar, you know that?” Siyeon states after they’ve calmed down and a comfortable silence settles over them.

 

“I got dumped again.” Bora almost didn’t hear her but let her continue.

 

“She said I wasn’t really in the relationship.” Bora hears a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the wall and lightly taps the wall to give Siyeon some sort of comfort to continue.

 

“She said I wasn’t even trying to make it work that-” Siyeon breaks into a sob.

 

“Hey, it’s okay I get it, you don’t have to continue,” Bora says calmly wishing the wall wasn’t between them so that she could give Siyeon a hug and wipe her tears.

 

“She’s dumb for dumping you for that reason, you always tell me how you planned some date or another. You’re an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you-”

 

“No, no, no, you don’t understand! It’s my fault! I kept talking about you during all our dates and whenever we hung out and she got jealous and asked me if I liked you and I said…” Siyeon’s voice trails off as her sobs become louder and the sound absolutely crushes Bora’s heart.

 

Without putting much thought into it, Bora throws off her covers, puts on her fuzzy slippers, grabs her keys and leaves her apartment making sure to lock the door after her. She knocks continuously on Siyeon’s door not caring if she wakes up the other tenants.

 

The door opens to reveal a puffy faced, red eyed Siyeon drowning in two layers of blankets wrapped around her and she looks vulnerable and out of pure instinct Bora pulls her into a tight hug in the middle of Siyeon’s doorway.

 

Being a bit shorter than Siyeon, Bora’s is pretty much met with a face full of Siyeon’s hair to which she presses light feather kisses to calm her down.

 

They stand like that for a good five minutes before Siyeon pulls back slightly and Bora releases her and instead wipes her tears and lets her hand rest on Siyeon’s left cheek.

 

“Please don’t cry, I don’t think my heart can take it,” Bora says as she lets her hand drop to her side already missing the warmth from Siyeon’s cheek.

 

“I like you.”

 

They stand in silence for a while with both their eyes widening with neither sure who said those three words well until Siyeon started speaking.

 

“I like you a lot Bora, like a lot.” Bora’s eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, since she couldn’t believe the words she’d always wanted to say to Siyeon were being said to her by her very own crush.

 

“I’ve liked you since the day I moved in and you helped me unpack and even offered to replace the vase I broke. I’ve liked you ever since you let me sleepover when there were the rumors of a burglar around town. I’ve liked you ever since you insisted we have movie nights every Saturday. I’ve especially liked you ever since you smiled at me when it was raining that Sunday morning and it’s like the room lit up.” Bora’s eyes just stayed wide as Siyeon narrates the instances of when she started liking Bora and her heart swelled at the sight.

 

“Siyeon,” Bora says calmly cutting off Siyeon’s rambling. “Can I kiss you?” To say Siyeon panics would be an understatement, her mouth opens and closes a few times before she finally meets Bora’s gaze and nods meekly.

 

Bora leans forward with Siyeon meeting halfway to share a kiss. There were no fireworks like the movies tell you, there was no burning passion of lust and desire like the romance novels try to say but it was a simple kiss with a bit of tears in the mix and a particular fondness and warmth brewing within the both of them.

 

“I like you too, Siyeon, a lot,” Bora says with a smile resting on her face. Siyeon tugs her hand lightly and draws her into her apartment while shutting the door.

 

Without much speaking, Siyeon leads her to her bedroom and gets into her bed and pats the empty space beside her gently and Bora doesn’t think twice as she settles under the covers and draws Siyeon close to her in a warm embrace with Siyeon’s head resting on her shoulder and her head resting atop Siyeon’s.

 

Bora finally gets a good night’s rest that she hasn’t been able to have for the past few days and cuddling with Siyeon seems to be the best remedy for such cases.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~  
> I had a strangely nice time writing this considering I'm not that used to writing fluffy stories. This was a nice change of pace.  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought:)


End file.
